Sticks and Stones and Love
by KatnissEverdeenTheGirlOnFire12
Summary: This story is about Clove's death in her POV. Hope you all enjoy! :)


**Please review, it really makes my day! **

I lean over Katniss, my body pressing her's into the dry earth of the Cornucopia. I barley scratched her with my knife across the forehead, but the blood keeps trickling into her eyes. I carelessly wipe it away and glance down at her face, deciding in exactly what way I want to mar her beauty. "Where's your boyfriend, District Twelve? Still hanging on?" I say, hatred lacing every word.

Katniss looks at me with equal hatred "He's out there now. Hunting Cato," she says, a smirk crossing her face. Then she yells at the top of her lungs, "Peeta!" I slam my fist into her windpipe and her voice cuts out. I whip my head from side to side, just in case she was really telling the truth. When no Peeta comes to her rescue though, I return to my work.

"Liar," she says with a grin. "He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree while you try to keep his heart going. What's in the pretty little backpack? That medicine for Lover Boy? Too bad he'll never get it." I open my jacket and glance over my massive amount of knives concealed on the inside of my jacket. I have been waiting for this moment for a long time, ever since Peeta and Katniss started their star-crossed lover act. They had what Cato and I could never have. They could be in love, even if their love was never even real. Cato and I had had a very complicated relationship. We had fought, even broken up time and time again. No one ever knew though. Us being Careers had put a stop to us showing any affection for each other. Careers were hard and cold, they had no feelings, they had no friends. We were the strong ones, the ones who where supposed to win these sick Games that the Capital had cooked up. My hatred of the Games has not lessened my hate for the Girl On Fire though. "I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show," I say with a smirk. She is trying to get me off of her as I examine her face. It's no use though, and she knows it. I'm much too heavy and strong for her to escape now. "Forget it, District Twelve. We're going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic little ally . . . what was her name? The one who hopped around in the trees? Rue? Well, first Rue, then you, and then I think we'll just let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound?" I say. Fire is blazing in her eyes now, I think that me mentioning Rue has stirred something deep within her. What does it matter though, she will be dead in a few minutes, if she is lucky enough to go that quickly. I glance at Katniss, her rage is so prominent on her bloody face. "Now, where to start?" I survey her face one more time before I decid where I should start. "I think . . ." I purr. "I think we'll start with your mouth." I trace the knife along the edge of her lips and she clamps her mouth shut. She is grinding her teeth so loudly I'm sure everyone within a one mile radius would be able to hear it. Today I'm feeling a little nice though. "Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for your lips anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" I say. She looks up at me with such hate I almost feel a little sorry for her, but then I think of what her and Peeta have and all thoughts of feelings sorry for her vanish from my mind. She then shoots a blob of shit and blood into my face, that little bitch. "All right then. Let's get started," I say with relish. Suddenly, I am yanked off of Katniss and am looking into Thresh's angry face. Oh shit, I just woke the sleeping giant. "What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" Thresh asks me. He is so different from the silent and deadly boy that I saw during training and the interviews. I'm so shocked that I don't event think to call for help.

"No! No, it wasn't me!" I say, trying to get away. It's hopeless though.

"You said her name. I heard you. You kill her? "You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?" he booms to me.

No! No, I —" I cut off. I see the stone in his hand and totally lose it. My ass is on the line, reason just jumps out the window. "Cato!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I hear his far-off reply, but he is too far away. I thought he would be covering me, but I guess he wanted to jump Thresh and screwed up, badly. Then Thresh brings the rock down on my head. The pain is so intense that all I can do is lie on the ground, moaning. I black out and then Cato is at my side, holding me, begging me to stay with him. It's kinda weird, though, I never did kill Rue, I never could of, she was too young. No sane person could. I feel a sudden surge of hate for Katniss, for her ability, no her freedom to love and then my cannon fires.

**Remember to review and hit the button that says favorite story and favorite author and follow author pretty pretty please! :)**


End file.
